explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Displaced
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-166 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Lisa Klink |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0708877 |guests=Kenneth Tigar as Dammar, James Noah as Rislan, Mark L. Taylor as Jarlath, Nancy Youngblut as Taleen, Zach LeBeau as Ens. Larson and Deborah Levin as Ens. Lang |previous_production=Distant Origin |next_production=Worst Case Scenario |episode=VGR S03E24 |airdate=7 May 1997 |previous_release=(VGR) Distant Origin (Overall) Children of Time |next_release=(VGR) Worst Case Scenario (Overall) Blaze of Glory |story_date(s)=50912.4 (2373) |previous_story= Children of Time Distant Origin |next_story= Blaze of Glory Worst Case Scenario }} Summary While Voyager is traveling through space, a Nyrian stranger, Dammar, appears on board without any apparent warning. At the same time, Kes disappears from the ship. Dammar says he has no idea of what has happened. Soon, other crew members are similarly displaced by Nyrians, who say that Voyager's people are appearing on their planet. The exchanges are happening at regular intervals, but B'Elanna Torres is unable to tell whether this is a natural phenomenon or some transporter-like technology. Captain Janeway provides the Nyrians the warmer temperature and dim lighting they request for their sensitive physiology, but is suspicious enough to order them confined to cargo bays and the ship's systems locked down. Over the following hours, the displacements continue until only a handful of Voyager's crew remain aboard. The Nyrians, led by Dammar, suddenly try to seize control of the ship. Voyager's remaining crew do their best to disable ship's systems, but can do nothing to prevent their own displacement; Chakotay, as the last crew member aboard, is able to grab the Doctor's mobile emitter before he too is displaced off the ship. With the entire crew displaced, the Nyrians explain. The Voyager captives are now in a simulated environment designed especially for their long-term comfort by the Nyrians. The Nyrians find this gradual method of capturing ships, space stations, and colonies more civilized than war, and have no wish to harm their captives, but of course cannot allow them to escape. When they leave, Jarlath, an alien from the neighboring environment, appears. After nine years' captivity he discovered how to move between the different environments, and while he finds his people's captivity comfortable enough, he is interested in trading. In return for new kinds of food from the human environment, he explains how he found the concealed "portal". Torres modifies the Doctor's emitter to allow him to see these openings. Tuvok improvises two phasers. He, Janeway, Torres, and Tom Paris exit from the habitat and find themselves in a corridor leading to several environments. They split into two parties. Janeway and Tuvok find a control station, where they learn that they are aboard a large ship containing dozens of different habitats. Nyrian guards attack both groups; Paris and Torres escape by entering a cold environment that the Nyrians cannot tolerate. But neither can Klingons, so Torres is in danger. Janeway and Tuvok, however, are able to defeat the guards and override the security controls on the Nyrian displacement technology. They use it to rescue Paris and Torres from the cold. Then they transport Dammar and his second-in-command to the cold environment and threaten to abandon him and his entire crew there. Dammar quickly surrenders. Voyager's crew return to their ship and arrange for the other displaced people to be returned to their respective homes. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Continuity # In other episodes, phaser fire bounces off a holodeck wall. However, when Paris and Torres are entering the cold climate environment, he uses the phaser to crush some ice for blocking the Nyrians path . That should not be possible. Assuming the ice was holograpic, and not replicated. Factual errors # The Federation Habitat's climate appears suitable enough for the Humans, with mild temperatures. According to the display on the station's terminal though, the temperature in that habitat is 76C. While the C arguably stands for Celsius, the number is more indicative of a Farenheit scale. However, Tuvok later reads the temperature of the Argala Habitat as "-20 degrees Celsius", and it is fair to assume that the temperatures of all habitats are presented in the same scale. Thus, 76C for the Earth Habitat is clearly mislabeled. The station’s equivalent of Farenheit could start with the letter C in the builder’s original language. Plot holes # While being confined in the Federation habitat, the crew are able to fashion 2 crude phasers from parts they've taken from devices like food dispensers and sonic showers. They talk about how limited they are. Yet when they incapacitate several Nyrians, including 2 that succumb to the cold while chasing Tom and B'Lanna, none of them think to take the Nyrian weapons. They keep using the failing homemade phasers. They probably don’t want to risk wasting time mfiguring out the controls on the Nyrian weapons – assuming they are not coded to prevent use by non Nyrians. # The habitat control panel displays the volume in cubic feet, not meters. That could be a preference of the habitat builders. # If the environment is a hologram, how can Neelix get parts out of a capacitor and food dispensers? They are most likely non holographic. Nit Central # Uncle Dick on Friday, July 13, 2001 - 12:46 am: What happened to the fractal encryption code Data used in Star Trek: First Contact? Too complicated to set up, especially under the circumstances. # When Paris and Torres are located, they are referred to as "two human lifesigns". Granted Torres is half-human but shouldn't they at least be referred to as "human and Klingon lifesigns"? Perhaps they use the term human as shorthand for Humanoid? Category:Episodes Category:Voyager